


Break My Heart, Make Me Whole

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Case Fic, Claiming Bites, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Castiel/Sam Winchester, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Sam, POV Alternating, Rimming, Sam/Cas is non explicit and off camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: When Cas and Sam return to the bunker smelling of guilt and sex, Dean assumes the worst. What happened when his brother and the human Cas were on a case together?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again Banshee for your help as my beta!

It had been a week since Dean watched Sam and Cas leave to work a case. A week of knowing his brother and the former angel were posing as a couple to lure out an incubus targetting gay couples. Why wasn't he with them? He grabbed his beer left-handed and glared at his right arm, still bound in a cast for another three weeks.

Dean swore as he inserted one of Sam's fancy chopsticks under the cast on his arm, trying miserably to scratch at an itch that was driving him insane. Between that and the radio silence from Sammy and Cas for the last two days, he was on the edge of a breakdown. Though Cas was human now, he was still one of them, part of Team Free Will, and he had Sammy's back when Dean couldn't.

This wasn't the first time they'd gone out on a job without Dean. When Dean's heat struck, for instance, just like they left Sammy at home during his, and Cas stayed behind during his ruts. But the quiet was unusual. And with Dean's arm broken and Cas unable to heal him, it had been several weeks since he'd last been able to hunt.

Eileen reached over and took the chopstick from him again, setting it on the table. She'd arrived yesterday and stayed to keep him company, though Dean guessed she was also waiting to see Sam. Those two weren't as subtle as they thought, and he hoped this time they'd finally pull their heads out of their asses.

The irony was not lost on him, as Eileen had said much the same to him over a beer the night before, but about him and Cas.

Dean was pacing in the war room at 2 am when he finally heard the Impala and ran to the garage, hitting the door with a wince as it jarred his still-healing arm. When the door opened, he was nearly run over by Sam, while Cas was still unloading Baby. 

"Whoa, easy there Sammy. Didja gank the bastard?" he asked, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder to get him to slow down. Sam flinched from under his touch and nodded sharply, his shoulders hunched in on himself. Dean's eyes flitted away to Cas, whom he could scent was quite close. 

Dean turned, only to find Cas still a dozen feet away, just closing Baby's trunk. His nostrils flared and he turned to stare after Sam, who mumbled something about a shower and disappeared down the hall.

"Cas?" He turned to the former angel, who wouldn't meet his eyes. What the hell? Cas never hesitated to look at him. Sam had teased Dean about it often enough: they were more likely to stare at each other. "What the fuck happened, man?"

Cas flinched at his words, and looked up finally. Dean read his features from ten feet away and stepped closer. 

"Dean," Cas began, his voice low and troubled. 

"You guys got the incubus, right?" Dean asked, stepping closer to his best friend. When he was about six feet away, Cas held up his hand, a sharp gesture to stay away. Dean felt his heart clench and moved closer despite Cas’ warning. "What the hell happened?"

"The incubus was summoned by a witch. She hit Sam with a spell just as I stabbed her with my angel blade. Dean, I've never seen anything like it before in my life, not in a hundred millennia."

Dean whirled to go find Sam, then felt Cas' hand on his shoulder.

"Leave him alone, please, Dean. He needs to come to terms with this."

"With what, what the fuck happened to Sammy?!" Dean whirled and clutched at Cas' trenchcoat, and that's when he smelled it. Cas positively reeked of it. Of sex. And of Sam.

Dean dropped his grip like he was burned and turned away, clenching his fists. A horrible thought crossed his mind.

"Did you rape my brother, Cas?" he asked coldly, only then seeing Eileen entering the garage. Her wide brown eyes stared at him, and she set her gaze on Cas behind him. Clearly she'd arrived in time to read his lips.

"No! I… he asked me to. It wasn't just a heat, Dean, it would have killed him. I'd have taken him to a hospital or a clinic or anything if we were closer, but there was no time, I… I didn't want to. But to save Sam?" 

Dean turned on Cas and shoved him, ignoring the spiking pain in his arm. "There was no choice? Bullshit, you don't do that! There's always a choice!" he raged, unaware that his eyes were leaking steady tears until Cas reached a gentle hand and wiped them away.

"Would you rather I let him die?" Cas asked bluntly.

Dean reeled back from those direct words and without thinking he slapped Cas' hand away from his face. Turning on his heel he stalked through the garage, stepping past Eileen unseeing, only scenting her anguish.

"Leave, Cas." He was tearing out his own heart, but if Cas could do this to Sam when he was at his most vulnerable, Dean couldn't trust him. Not anymore.

"Dean, I can't," Cas told him, his voice cracking. "Sam's… his heat might have been artificially triggered and a thousand times more dangerous, but it was still a heat. And it ended."

Dean froze. He turned to stare at Cas, glancing at Eileen for a moment, whose eyes were burning red with Alpha anger and distress.

"You knocked him up. Sam's pregnant, and you're… oh this is fucking perfect." Dean left then, determined to find the biggest bottle of Jim Beam he could manage. 

***

Dean woke the following morning with an excruciating hangover, his eyes bleary and aching, his nose stuffed up. He felt like he'd been hit by a mack truck, and upon glancing in the mirror, he looked it as well.

Scrubbing a hand over his face he stumbled to the showers only to find Sam there, scrubbing at his skin. Memory flooded him, and anger overwhelmed him at the horrible, shame-filled scent that filled the room. The scent that somehow still carried traces of Cas.

"Sammy?" he called, unable to ignore the distressed scent of his little brother.

"Dean, what the hell, man?" Sam glared at him, grabbing for a towel. 

Dean turned his back to give his brother privacy, but refused to leave. "Did it go down like Cas said? You got whammied and he ganked the bitch? But the spell hit anyway?" There was a quiet rustling as Sam got dressed, and Dean turned back to see Sam's nose wrinkling. "What's with you?"

"I don't smell right."

"Sammy, you just had a shower, you stink almost as much as you ever do," Dean teased, trying to ignore the ache in his heart.

Sam gave him bitch-face number seven, reserved for when he was truly pissed. "Cas saved my life but… why won't his scent go away?" he grumbled, and Dean's eyes widened, darting away. Cas had told Dean, but did Sam not realize yet?

"Sammy… Cas told me your heat ended quick," Sam's shoulders hunched and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He wouldn't meet Dean's eyes. "Dude… you're having a pup."

Dean watched as his brother's head snapped up almost violently, his eyes wild. Stalking past Dean, Sam slammed out of the bathroom without another word. Dean sighed, and took care of his own morning routine. Unfortunately with his arm in a cast the bunker’s near-magical water pressure was a lost cause, and he glared around the bathroom resentfully. He wanted nothing more than to stand under the shower and lose himself for an hour, but the damn cast made that impossible.

Heading back to his room, Dean got dressed quickly and popped four Tylenol against the pounding headache. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, and rubbing his chin, decided to forgo a shave for another day. Coffee. He needed coffee badly. 

Stumbling out to the kitchen, he found Cas and Eileen, but no sign of Sam. Not yet ready to deal with his missing brother, much less the former angel, Dean made a bee-line for the coffee pot, pouring the liquid gold into a mug and sipping carefully. Still hot, perfect. 

He wandered out of the kitchen without a word, only to hear footsteps behind him. Too light to be Sam or Cas, he turned to see Eileen bearing down on him. Jerking his head for her to follow, he headed for the Dean Cave. Plunking down on his chair with his coffee, he sipped slowly. Making sure to drop the mug away from his mouth so Eileen could see his lips, he sighed.

"How're you doin' with all this?" Dean asked, and her brow furrowed.

"Shouldn't you be asking Sam or Cas that? They're the ones who got whammied," she pointed out, and Dean scowled.

"Sammy's in denial and Cas… I can't talk to him right now. I was tryin' to get ready to tell him--" 

He cut himself off, swallowing the words before they could escape. "Anyway, how'm'I supposed to just go back to that? He got Sammy pregnant, I can't just forget that. Haven't those idiots heard of a condom?"

Eileen watched him as he ranted, then shrugged. "According to Cas, they did. It broke. We've called around, hoping to figure out what the spell was. It wasn't just a deadly heat spell, Dean, it was created specifically to result in a pregnancy by triggering a killer heat, and a rut in any Alphas around the target."

Dean felt his head go light at the implications. "So if there'd been more Alphas around Sammy…"

"He'd have been gang raped, instead of just having sex with Cas, who at least cares about him as family." Eileen's voice was flat. 

Dean sank back into his chair, scrubbing his hands over his face. Eileen tapped him on the shoulder and he dropped his hands, remembering to face her when he spoke again, since his signing was reserved for  _ please, thank you,  _ and  _ bitch. _

"How can you call something like that just sex though? Sammy couldn't exactly say no!" Dean growled, digging the heels of his palms against his eyes as though he could erase the images in his mind. 

Eileen's voice was softer now, and her hand rubbed over his shoulder.

"Neither could Cas. Do you really think he'd have had sex with Sam if there'd been any other way? He's in love with you, you idiot!" she scolded.

"She's right," Sam's voice was tired as he entered the room. "He left me at the motel at first, but I called him, told him to come back. I thought I was dying. I still think I was."

Dean looked at his brother, the familiar features drawn and pale, his scent all strange, and yet doubly familiar. This was going to be torture, if Sam kept the pup.

"Sammy, it's not your fault." Taking a deep breath, Dean felt his shoulders tense as furious tears pricked at his eyes. "It's Cas'. He shoulda had your back when you were fighting the witch, not climbing it after the fact when you couldn't say no. 'Scuse me," he said, standing suddenly. "I need some air."

Sam and Eileen watched helplessly as he stormed out. Dean felt their eyes on him as he stalked across the room, nearly colliding with Cas who stood frozen in the doorway, his blue eyes wide and hurt. Dean pushed past him roughly, rocking the Alpha back on his heel. He hurried through the bunker to his room and found his boots, lacing them on, then fumbled around for Baby’s keys. He hadn’t driven her since breaking his arm, but fuck that, he needed out of there for a while.

Dean stalked through the bunker, praying to a God that didn’t answer that everyone would stay out of his way. He made it to the garage and jerked open Baby’s door roughly, then settled into her familiar interior, sighing as the scent of leather enveloped him. Setting his hands on the wheel, he flexed his right hand with a wince, trying to grasp the wheel around the cast. He fumbled with the keys for a moment, then managed to get the engine started. Putting her in gear, he pulled out of the garage and drove off.

It wasn't until he was halfway across Nebraska that he realized he had a destination in mind. He stopped at a Gas-N-Sip to refuel Baby and himself, and to rest his arm. It ached, a dull throbbing pain. A couple hours later he crossed into North Dakota, and then he drove another hour to Sioux Falls.  _ Bobby. Bobby would have books on this kinda spell. _

When Dean pulled Baby onto Singer’s Salvage, Bobby was working on a car parked next to the garage, and the grizzled older man wiped his hands on an already greasy rag before stalking over.

“Wanna tell me what’s got you all in a tizzy, son?” Bobby greeted him gruffly, handing him a beer. Dean cracked it open and took a long drink. Wiping his chin, he sighed.

“It’s Sam. And I guess Cas. They were workin’ a case, got hit by a witch. Cas ganked her, but it was too late. Sammy went into heat, bad. But instead of gettin’ him back to the bunker, Cas… he…”

“Inside, boy. Now I dunno where your head’s at, but that kinda spell is a right bitch, and if it’s what I think it was, it coulda killed ‘em both. I take it Cas and Sam…”

Dean nodded miserably, anger and bitterness welling in him until he thought he’d choke on it. “Sam’s pregnant. Cas won’t leave ‘cause of the pup.”

“So let’s see if I got this right. They were workin’ a case, got the witch, but she hit ‘em with a fuck-or-die. Now your brother’s got a pup in the oven and you’re actin’ like it’s personal. ‘Bout right?” Dean winced at the summary, then nodded slowly. Bobby whipped the cap off his head and slapped Dean on the shoulder with it. “Well boohoo, Princess, I’m sorry your feelings got hurt! And damn right Cas won’t leave, he’s a good Alpha, and Sam’s gonna need him, like it or not. You know what could happen during a pregnancy if an Omega is abandoned.”

Dean’s mind flinched away from that thought, then he straightened his shoulders. “What about Eileen? She’s there, and I don’t think she’s leavin’.”

“Good support for Sam, then, but the Alpha parent needs to be around. You know that, son.” Bobby sighed, and jerked a thumb towards the house. “Inside, boy. We’ll look up some info and see what’s what. But remember, this ain’t about you.”

Giving a resigned sigh, Dean followed the old Alpha into his house.

***

“Found it.  _ Ignis flagranti,  _ means ‘passionate fire’. It’s a killer alright,” Bobby muttered, grabbing another book and flipping it open to an ancient illustration. Dean took one look and his eyes widened. It was a drawing of an Omega, the eyes shining burnished gold, surrounded by Alphas, all depicted with a burning red gaze, canines extended to claim. “It’s a proximity spell. Any Alpha that came across Sam when he was in heat would have been affected, and helpless. Wouldn’ta gone well for Sam, either.” 

Bobby pulled the book back into reach and muttered in Latin under his breath, pausing here and there as his brow furrowed. 

“Let me say it straight. Sam’s damn lucky to be alive, so’s Cas. This spell was used as a weapon to disable enemy troops, demoralize ‘em too, forcing them to rape their loved ones. Sam’s lucky he ended up with a pup, that’s what broke the spell.”

“So what Cas did  _ was _ rape.” Dean fixated on the words, his hands clenched into fists.

“No more than what Sammy did to him was. They were both forced, Dean, Sam’s just got the longer consequences. You and that angel still dancin’ ‘round each other?”

Dean upended his beer, guzzling it down. “I dunno what you’re talkin’ about,” he hedged, “‘Sides, he’s not an angel anymore.” Bobby rolled his eyes. 

“Ex-angel then, ya idjit. You wanna pretend yer thick as a post, be my guest, but quit blamin’ everyone for somethin’ that wasn’t anyone’s fault ‘cept that witch they killed. Sounds to me like ya oughta be thankin’ Cas for savin’ Sam’s life.” Dean went and got another beer for each of them, cracking them open and passing one to Bobby.

“How’m’I supposed to go on with the way things were headed with Cas when he fathered a pup on Sam?” Dean asked bitterly, jealousy flooding his veins.

“Do I look like  _ Dear Abby _ to you?” Bobby demanded. “All I know is, life’s too damn short, kid. Don’t waste the time you’ve got. Karen…” Bobby cut himself off with a sigh, then continued gruffly. “Karen woulda liked Cas. He’s a good man, a good Alpha. Don’t throw that away, Dean.”

Dean mumbled something incoherent into his beer, then ducked his head when Bobby levelled a glare at him. “Yessir.”

“Come on then, we’ll getcha settled in for the night, but then you’re headin’ back and  _ dealing _ with this mess. And call your brother. If I know you, ya didn’t bother sayin’ a word before ya left, didja?”

Dean winced, and decided to ignore Bobby’s muttered  _ ‘idjit’ _ as he walked out to the porch to make the call. He found he didn’t really have an argument anyway.

*****

Cas paced the bunker, his instincts warring within him. He wanted to go after Dean, but had no idea where he’d gone, and besides, his inner Alpha was torn. It wanted the injured Omega he loved, but there was another Omega who needed his protection, who carried his pup. Sam sat quietly with Eileen, their fingers moving slowly as they talked. Cas looked away, not wanting to eavesdrop. 

Suddenly, Sam’s phone chirped, breaking the tense silence, and Cas whirled to watch as Sam answered.

“Dean, where are you?” he asked, a frown creasing his brow. There was a pause and Sam seemed to relax. “Bobby’s? Alright… Yeah, they’re both still here. Yeah. Yeah, I’ll tell them. Alright, see you tomorrow.” He hung up, and Cas took a step closer, nearly hovering. Forcing himself back a step, he waited. He could hear Dean’s voice in his head.  _ Personal space, Cas… _

“Well?” Eileen asked, poking Sam to get his attention. 

“So get this,” Sam began nervously, clearing his throat. “He’s in Sioux Falls, at Bobby Singer’s. He’ll be home tomorrow. Guess his arm isn’t up for that long a drive twice in one day. He did ask if you were both still here. And said ‘good’ when I said you were.”

“He’s not happy with me,” Cas rumbled, glancing away from Sam. Their easy friendship was awkward now, tainted by the spell that had hit them both. Cas hoped to regain that friendship, but worse yet was the loss of Dean. It was hardly the first time he and Dean had fought, but never had Dean looked at him with such betrayal and heartbreak. Cas glanced back at Sam, and sat in a chair opposite the tall Omega. 

“What’s up, Cas?” Sam asked, wetting his lips nervously and looking away.

“Can we talk about what happened?” Cas asked suddenly. 

“We were both there, Cas. We know what happened.”

“Sam--”

“No, Cas. I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want your apologies again. And I definitely don’t want to think about it. Look, man, I’m grateful. I am. You saved my life. But now I’m pregnant, and I have to come to terms with that. It wasn’t supposed to be you, alright?” Sam brushed his hair out of his face, still avoiding Cas’ eyes.

“I know.” Cas stood, his hands clenched into fists. “It wasn’t supposed to be you, either.”

Cas walked away then, unwanted memories of Sam’s skin flashing before his eyes. He detoured to the kitchen and grabbed a fifth of bourbon. Heading back to his room, he shut the door, shut out the world, just for that day. He wasn’t leaving until he spoke to Dean, but he needed to blur the memories before he made himself sick.

Cracking open the bottle, Cas lifted it to his lips and drank.

***

Cas woke an indeterminate amount of time later, his mouth tasting like something had crawled in and died, and his head pounding. He rolled onto his back, wiping a trail of drool from his chin, and then clutched at his bed as the room spun. Throwing himself onto his side and letting his legs drop to the floor, he pushed himself to sit upright and nearly fell over in the other direction. He’d never been this drunk before, not even when he’d drunk a liquor store as an angel. His stomach lurched and he slapped a hand over his mouth, fighting back a wave of nausea. Pushing himself carefully to his feet, he staggered, catching himself against the wall and moving along it in an unpleasantly dizzying roll. When he got to the door, Cas opened it and blearily peeked out before stepping into the hall. He closed the door behind him, turning to shush it when it banged against the frame.

Straightening, he walked carefully down the hall. If the bunker weren’t warded sixteen million ways, he’d have thought someone had cursed the floor. It was constantly shifting under his feet, making him stumble against the wall before he caught himself with a giggle. He pushed himself upright again and carefully tugged on his dress shirt. He was a warrior. A  _ hunter.  _ He didn’t  **giggle.**

Making his way down the hall to the bathroom, he relieved himself with a sigh, then turned to the sink and washed his hands. Splashing cold water on his face, he stared at himself in the mirror for a long moment, his eyes bloodshot, rather than with an Alpha’s rage or passion. Knowing when they’d last gone red, memories swamped him, and he turned back to the toilet as he became violently ill.

“Easy, easy, Cas…” A low drawl hummed through him softly, large, rough hands holding his shoulders, wiping sweat from his brow. “Come on, let’s get some water into you and get you back to bed.”

Cas turned, nearly falling over as he spun, his head swimming, his skin clammy. Dean crouched next to him, catching him with his left hand as his right hung onto the towel bar awkwardly for balance. 

“Slow down, cowboy. Water, Tylenol, then bed.”

“Dean. You’re not supposed to be back ‘til tomorrow.” Cas stared at the apparition before him, looking tired and sad, the corners of his mouth turned down. “I was going to leave. Sam has Eileen, and you don’t want me here… I was going to leave in the morning.”

“Dude, it  _ is _ tomorrow. And no, Cas, you’re not leavin’. You’re going back to bed, and later we’ll talk.” Dean pulled him to his feet and passed him a washcloth so he could wipe his mouth, and Cas wavered back to the sink. Brushing his teeth sounded like far too much effort, so he grabbed the mouthwash and tilted his head back, taking a mouthful straight from the bottle to swish around before spitting into the sink. An amused snort came from beside him and he met Dean’s eyes in the mirror. “Don’t let Sam see you do that.”

The reminder of Sam twisted Cas’ mouth, and he rubbed a hand over his mouth and jaw. He needed to shave.

“Not today, you’re not,” Dean said, laughter threaded through his voice. Apparently Cas had spoken aloud. “I’d hate to see you carve up your face because your hands are shaking. How much did you drink?” 

Dean reached into the medicine cabinet and awkwardly opened the bottle of painkillers left-handed. He shook out three of the white tablets and handed them over. Cas scooped water into his mouth from the faucet with a cupped hand, then downed the pills.

Cas straightened carefully, his head still pounding, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes found Dean’s in the mirror, and his heart ached. He wished desperately for his wings, so he could fly away from the Omega he’d failed so badly. He knew the one rule in Dean’s life — look after Sam.

He turned slowly, the bathroom spinning even so, and faced Dean, whose features had settled into a determined expression. Cas knew that look. Dean wore it into combat when he wasn’t certain of the outcome, but was determined to follow the job through to the end no matter what.

"Let's get you to bed," Dean grunted as he took most of Cas' weight, taking him down the hall and tucking him in. Within moments Cas was half-asleep, and Dean brushed Cas' hair back from his forehead gently. "Sleep well, Alpha."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences and confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Dean didn't know what to expect when he returned to the bunker around noon the following day, but a hammered Cas had  _ not _ been on the list. Dean had been heading to his room for a change of clothes when he spotted Cas stumbling along, listing against the wall and disappearing into the bathroom. Following, though he didn't know why, he paused outside the bathroom. Hearing the toilet flush and then water running in the sink, he turned away. 

A moment later he heard a sound of distress, then a clatter and the sound of retching. Without thinking, he slipped into the bathroom. Nursing Cas through it, he got the Alpha hydrated and back to bed, then sat watching him for a few minutes. 

_ He was going to leave me again.  _ Dean shied away from the thought. He'd told Cas to leave, true, in the heat of the moment, but hearing that Cas planned to leave when he himself had just returned hit Dean like a blow to the stomach. 

He left Cas' room and went to his own to get changed, then returned to the kitchen. Sam and Eileen were eating lunch, and Dean dug into the fridge to make himself a sandwich.

"So, what did Bobby say anyway?" Sam asked when Dean pulled up a chair to eat.

Dean took a big bite of his sandwich and spoke around the mouthful, puffing his cheeks like a chipmunk simply to annoy Sammy. "Says you're lucky to be alive, you and Cas both." He relayed the information and pulled out his phone, where he'd taken a picture of the illustration. Sam's eyes widened, and he shoved the remains of his salad away, as though he'd lost his appetite. Whether from the topic or Dean's manners, Dean didn't know.

"Dean," Sam began, puppy eyes on full display, and Dean groaned. "Listen to me. You can't kick out Cas."

"Sammy--" Dean held up a hand to interrupt his brother but Sam had the bit in his teeth and charged ahead.

"He saved my life, he didn't have a choice. He was willing to sacrifice himself to keep from forcing me, but I was the one who begged him to come back."

"Sam--"

"And you probably don't want to hear this from me, but he was thinking of you when--"

"SAM!" Dean shouted, slapping his left hand down on the table, making his coffee slosh over the rim of his mug. "You're right, I really don't wanna know that."

Sam watched him mutely, giving him puppy eyes again. 

"You're not ten, quit that," Dean muttered, finishing his sandwich and reaching for the dregs of his coffee. "It ain't that I'm not happy you're okay, Sammy, but the thought of you and Cas…" he trailed off, biting back the words crowding in his throat.

Sam rolled his eyes, turning to Eileen for support. She patted his arm soothingly and Sam spoke.

"There  _ is  _ no me and Cas." Sam sighed. "There's nothing there."

"Except a pup," Dean muttered bitterly, and pushed away from the table.

"Talk to Cas about this."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm not kicking him out. You need him here for his scent anyway, even if you hadn't thought of that."

Sam hesitated, and Dean’s eyes slid to where his hand was linked with Eileen’s. He grinned, and Sam rolled his eyes. “Don’t, Dean.”

“Don’t what?” he asked, all innocence and wide eyes and shit-eating grin.

Eileen gave a slow smile, and to Dean’s delight, Sam blushed. Oh, this would be good for years of hassling his little brother. Throwing a wink Eileen’s way, Dean got up to refill his coffee, only to turn back as Sam stroked a gentle hand down her cheek and over her throat. Scent-marking her. Her dark eyes were luminous as she reached for Sam in turn, and Dean left without watching. They deserved to be happy. 

Dean wandered back down the hall with a bottle of water in hand, and quietly opened Cas’ door. Judging by the clothes littering the floor, Cas had roused himself enough to strip and burrow under the blankets, and Dean walked over to place the bottle on the nightstand. Turning to go, he bent and pulled up the blanket over Cas’ bare shoulder, resolutely turning his eyes away from the expanse of tanned skin. As Dean stepped past the bed, Cas murmured his name softly. Dean glanced down and saw Cas was still asleep, his breath slow and even. Was… was Cas dreaming? Of  _ him? _ Dean held his breath and waited, but Cas didn’t say anything more. Dean stiffened his spine and left the room, crossing to his own and flopping down on his memory foam with his laptop, plugging in his headphones and turning on Tombstone.

He was watching Doc Holiday spin a shot glass when he heard a noise from across the hall. Pausing the movie, he grinned at the rather hilariously derpy effect on Val Kilmer’s face, pulled off his headphones and crawled off his bed. Padding across the room, he opened the door to discover Cas exiting his room, one hand to his forehead. Dean’s eyes raked over Cas’ form, taking in the mussed hair, the miles of golden skin, the sinfully sharp hip bones protruding above a pair of cotton sleep pants. Feeling charitable, he leaned against the doorframe and called softly.

“Hey, Cas.”

Cas winced. “Hello, Dean.” 

“How’s the head?” Dean asked, knowing the answer was obvious.

“It’s… fine,” Cas lied roughly, his voice hoarser than usual.

Dean smirked. “So you’re not interested in some ibuprofen? You can take it no problem, ‘cause last time was Tylenol. You just stagger the doses.”

“Oh, please…” Cas whimpered, leaning against the door with his eyes shut. 

“Go back to bed, Alpha,” Dean persuaded, his voice low and coaxing. “I’ll be right back with another bottle of water and some Advil.” He heard Cas’ door close again with a quiet click and quickly walked to the bathroom, grabbing the bottle of ibuprofen from the medicine cabinet and shaking out a couple pills. Raiding the kitchen for another bottle of water, he glanced around, wondering where Sam and Eileen had gone, but decided he was better off not knowing.

Dean approached Cas’ door and knocked softly before opening it and stepping into the dim light. Cas was laying on his bed with an arm thrown over his eyes, the bicep and shoulder taut, blocking out the light. The soft sound of his breathing filled the room, a little too measured to be sleeping.

"Hey, sunshine," Dean greeted softly, smiling when Cas moved his arm to pin him with a blue glare. "Sit up or you'll just make a mess."

Dean shivered until the Alpha's stare, but affected a cocky grin as he stepped closer. Cas levered himself upright with a low groan, the sound rumbling up Dean's spine. Dean handed over the water and the Advil, and Cas growled a low thank you. Dean had turned back to the door when Cas called his name.

"Dean, you wanted to talk…" Cas' voice was rough, uncertain, and Dean shook his head.

"It can wait, Cas. Just don't go disappearing on us," Dean said quietly, his hand on the door knob.

"Like you did yesterday?" Cas' tone was bitter, and Dean spun to level a glare at the Alpha. 

"Hey, sorry for needing a little space, Cas! Not every day your Alpha and your brother have to fuck to save their lives! So, you'll have to excuse me if I need some time to adjust to the idea!"

Dean slipped out the door and stalked across to his room, slamming the door behind him. He placed back and forth, angry and jealous and bitter all over again. His door opened suddenly and Cas stood there, dishevelled and wild eyed, his bare chest heaving as though he'd run a marathon.

"Not now, Cas, I need--"

Cas interrupted.

"You said 'your Alpha'," he rasped, and heat flooded Dean's cheeks. Cas stepped closer, letting the door fall closed behind him, and crowded into Dean's space. 

Dean stared at Cas for a moment, whose blue eyes were flickering red around the rim, and spun away. He found his own breathing was laboured, and he set his hands on his desk to brace himself for a moment. 

"Dean," Cas said his name like a prayer, and Dean closed his eyes. "You have to know I love you."

Dean felt his shoulders slump, and turned to stare at the former angel. "Cas, you can't, I'm no good, man." Dean's eyes were stinging and he blinked back tears, shaking his head as Cas reached a large hand to brush over his cheek.

"You're everything," Cas whispered, wiping the pad of his thumb softly over Dean's cheek, brushing away a stray tear that had fallen despite himself. 

Dean stared at him for a long moment, his heart pounding in his chest. Wetting his lips nervously, he swallowed when Cas' hungry gaze dropped to his mouth. 

"My Alpha," Dean whispered. 

"Dean," Cas growled, "don't say it if you don't mean it." Cas' eyes were whirling red with the Alpha's emotions, and Dean shivered, even as he stepped closer. His left hand came up to cup Cas' cheek. His right arm was still in its cast and Cas was careful not to jar it as he gathered Dean in his arms. 

Dean found himself held to Cas' chest, and he glanced over that expanse of tanned skin, the sleep pants pulled taut over thick thighs leaving  _ nothing _ to the imagination. He swallowed harshly and met Cas' gaze again, leaning in until every breath he let out, Cas was breathing in. Their lips brushed feather light, and Cas' hands on his hips tightened, his eyes wide and wild.

Against those lips, Dean spoke quietly, his voice steady. 

_ "My _ Alpha."

Cas groaned softly, then spun Dean to press him against the door. 

"My Omega," Cas breathed, then his lips captured Dean's. It was soft, tentative at first, just the barely moving pressure as they explored. Dean tilted his head slightly and Cas' lips slotted against his more firmly, those pink, chapped lips that had haunted Dean's dreams for years parting slightly and catching on Dean's upper lip. A low whine escaped him, and Dean grasped at Cas' shoulders weakly, pulling him closer until their bodies were flush against each other. Cas groaned into his mouth, his hips twitching involuntarily, but he kept himself still.

Dean slid his good hand up Cas' back to the nape of his neck, tugged on the little curls there as he pressed their lips together more firmly. Cas groaned against his mouth and opened, his tongue teasing at the seam of Dean's lips until he let them part. Cas kissed him deeply, passionately, and Dean was reminded of the way he'd pinned Meg to that wall all those years ago. He pushed that thought away, not wanting to think about Cas with anyone else. 

Their scents were combining in a dizzying rush and Dean moaned softly, baring his throat to his Alpha. Cas kissed softly along his jaw and down his throat, then laved his tongue back up in a broad swath to flick at his earlobe. Dean let out a soft whine, and felt his ass growing damp as slick began to escape him. 

"Cas, perfectly good bed right over there," he gasped, and then the world spun again as Cas manhandled him over to it and pushed him down to sit on the mattress. That only served to put Dean at eye-level with Cas' groin and he licked his lips as he stared at the growing bulge. 

Cas watched him hungrily as Dean awkwardly stripped off his t-shirt, the material catching on his cast until he wrenched it free with a small tearing sound.  _ Fuck, third shirt in three weeks. _

"Dean, slow down," Cas coaxed, dropping to his knees on the concrete and pulling Dean down for a slow kiss. Cas' fingers deftly stripped Dean of his boots, then reached for his belt buckle. "Is this okay?"

"More than okay. Want you, Alpha-mine."

Cas groaned softly, his fingers shaking a little as he undid Dean's belt and pulled it loose. He reached for his fly next, the zipper loud in the quiet of the room, and Dean fumbled for his laptop. Pulling up Spotify he hit play on his Zeppelin collection, then cranked the volume. Hopefully Sammy would get the hint and he and Eileen would avoid the bedrooms.

Shoving his laptop away just in time to lift his hips, Dean was quickly stripped of his jeans and boxer briefs, leaving him bare on the bed. He squirmed a little in embarrassment, but then Cas was nudging him back against the pillows and following him up onto the bed, kissing his way up Dean's thighs. Dean let his legs fall apart and moaned softly as Cas kissed and nibbled his way closer to where Dean really wanted him, and he bent his knees to make room for Cas’ broad shoulders as he crawled closer and closer.

“Fuck, Cas…” he breathed, and Cas sent him a smoking hot stare, one eyebrow raised in what Dean had always thought of as his dom-face.

“No, Dean. I will never ‘fuck’ you,” Cas said seriously, finger quotes and all, and Dean had to bite back a giggle. “But I will make love to you.”

Dean blushed as Cas bent to continue his way up Dean’s thighs. The heat climbed his cheeks and made his ears burn, travelled down his chest in a wave of warmth.  _ Who talked like that?!  _ Dean wondered, hiding his eyes with his left arm, his right hand awkwardly clutching at the blanket beneath him.

“Caaaaassss,” he whined, squirming under Cas’ mouth. 

Cas crawled a little closer, his breath hot against Dean’s skin, nuzzling against the wiry thatch of hair at the base of his cock. 

“I need to taste you, Omega-mine,” Cas whispered, manhandling Dean and spreading his thighs until his hole was exposed. Dean shivered at the vulnerable position, but Cas simply stared in admiration for a long minute.

“Waiting for an engraved invitation?” Dean teased, already squirming, and Cas rasped his cheek against the tender skin along the inside of his thigh, making him gasp.

“No,” Cas murmured, flicking out his tongue and lapping up the slick that had already escaped Dean with a soft moan. “I want you to beg me.” And he sucked a hickey on Dean’s inner thigh, pinning his hips with his big, strong hands that managed to make Dean feel dainty, despite his extra inches on the Alpha. Dean tried to squirm, his chest heaving; but the Alpha’s strength kept him from moving, and he collapsed back on the pillows, arousal surging through him like a tidal wave.

"Cas, please, I-I need you!" Dean stuttered, his face burning at being reduced to pleading already, but he rationalized it as years of foreplay leading to this point. "Don't tease, Alpha, I want you."

Cas teased. He nuzzled the bridge of his nose against the crook of Dean's thigh, inhaling deeply, then kissed his way from one hipbone to the other, skillfully dodging the prominent display of arousal in between. He sucked a dark bruise on the hollow of Dean hipbone, his eyes flashing red with possessive pride as he inspected his work. Only when Dean was reduced to babbling incoherently did he sink lower. Those large, hot hands grasped at his cheeks, spreading him wide, and the former angel pierced Dean with an absolutely sinful tongue. 

"Oh, fuck,  _ Cas!" _ Dean shouted, his hips bucking. Cas huffed a laugh and rode him back down, then wrapped his hands around Dean's hips and pulled him closer, burying his face against Dean's hole. He lapped at Dean's entrance, moaning as slick poured from Dean, his perpetual five o'clock shadow abrading Dean's sensitive skin. The sting only served as a counterpoint to the delicious pleasure as Cas' tongue thrust into his depths, wickedly long and hot. A fine sheen of sweat broke out over Dean's skin and he began to babble helplessly. "Oh, fuck Cas, baby, please, so good!"

Cas chuckled low against his skin, the vibrations trembling through his body, the scent of their combined arousal making his head swim. His left hand found its place in Cas' hair, tugging softly at his Alpha's dark locks, while his right hand stayed useless at his side, the cast impeding his grip. 

A wordless shout of ecstasy escaped him as one of Cas' long, thick fingers pierced him for the first time, unerringly pressing in to find his prostate. Cas continued to lick and suck at his entrance, and Dean screamed out his pleasure as an orgasm overwhelmed him, his cock untouched. 

Going breathlessly limp, Dean watched as his Alpha, his lover, climbed his body, leaning in for a kiss. Cas tasted of his own slick and Dean opened to chase the flavour. Cas kept his hips away from Dean though, and that would never do. Moving quickly, Dean wrapped his legs around Cas' waist and pulled him close, his own hips lifting from the mattress to rut against his Alpha. Cas froze, a low groan escaping him as Dean rubbed against his still-clothed cock.

"Are you sure, Dean?" Cas rumbled, holding himself away from Dean's body. 

"Cas, want you in me. Take me, mate me. Want your bite," Dean murmured, knowing he was playing with fire. Cas' eyes were red with lust, but the light that shone in them was familiar.  _ Oh. Cas  _ did _ love him.  _ "Love you, Alpha," he whispered. 

Cas sank down against him in a heartbeat, kissing him tenderly, so very gently, as though he were made of glass, and Dean whimpered under his touch. Cas' tongue traced the seam of his lips and Dean opened instinctively. Cas explored his mouth carefully, teasing, tasting, their tongues dancing together as their lips moved against one another for long minutes, until Dean was desperate and writhing under his lover. Snaking a hand down Cas' back, he trailed his nails lightly over the long line of Cas' spine to the curve of his ass, filling his hand with the perfect swell. Dean groped him through his sleep pants, then pushed them down frantically, desperate for the touch of bare skin. Cas wiggled them loose and kicked his pants to the floor, and Dean stared down between them, finding Cas hard and leaking precome from the tip. Pulling Cas in, Dean moaned against his lover's lips, and canting his hips, ground up against him.

Cas broke the kiss to rest his forehead against Dean's, gulping for air. A fine trembling set into his limbs, and Dean smirked. He hooked a leg behind Cas' knee and pulled, rolling them easily, and came to rest straddling his lover. 

Cas' eyes were wide and lust-blown as he stared up at Dean, and his hands hot on Dean's hips. Dean could feel the insistent press of Cas' cock beneath him, and he wanted it, desperately. Bending to kiss Cas gently, he murmured against his lips.

"Are  _ you _ sure?" he asked, and Cas answered with a deep, passionate kiss, even as he rutted up against Dean, his cock a scalding brand against Dean's sensitive skin. 

"Want your claim, Omega-mine. Want you to ride me, take me deep into you, want you to mate me while I fill you up," he crooned, his voice gone hoarse and shaking with desire, and Dean trembled above his lover. He lifted himself on his knees, stroking a hand down Cas' chest. Balancing himself carefully, he reached down and steadied Cas' cock, lining up with his entrance. He waited, poised to take him in, wriggling back and forth to soak Cas' cock. Cas was big, long and thick, and Dean couldn't wait any longer. 

Sinking down onto his lover's cock, Dean let out a breathless whine as it breached him for the first time. Cas was trembling and shaking with desire, his hands locked on Dean's hips. and Dean knew he'd find bruises the next day. He couldn't wait. 

Rolling his hips slowly, Dean took Cas deeper,  _ deeper, _ until his ass was resting on Cas' thighs, and his Alpha gave a choked off cry of pleasure. 

"Oh,  _ Dean,"  _ Cas breathed, holding himself carefully still, waiting for Dean to move.

Dean grinned, a feral, powerful smile. "My turn to tease?" he asked, rolling his hips so very slowly.

“Careful, Omega-mine,” Cas warned, a slow smile playing about his lips. 

“Or what?” Dean asked, rocking his hips a little harder, a little faster.

“Or you may get more than you bargained for…” Cas threatened, thrusting up hard and fast, pulling a gasp from Dean’s lips.

“Thought you said you weren’t gonna fuck me,” Dean commented on a low moan.

“Dean, I will always make love to you. Sometimes that’ll be hard and fast, sometimes slow and sweet. And sometimes,” he whispered, cupping Dean’s jaw and forcing him to meet his eyes. “Sometimes that will mean taking you apart inch by inch, until you can’t remember your own name.”

Dean’s breath was coming fast and ragged, and he retaliated by rocking his hips in a slow, lazy figure eight, grinding down on Cas’ cock until the Alpha’s eyes were rolling back in his head. Cas’ hands cupped his thighs, pulling him in and pushing him back until they were moving together, rocking in sync. Dean’s cock was already filling again, and Cas reached down to wrap a large hand around him. Dean moaned at his touch, Cas’ palm warm and soft around him but stroking him so perfectly, his thumb rubbing under the head and up over the glans, sliding through the precome leaking from his slit.

Dean tensed as Cas stroked him, his voice escaping him in a low sob. “Cas,  _ please!” _

“Anything, my Omega,” Cas promised, bringing up his knees and planting his feet. “What do you need?”

“More!” Cas thrust up to meet him as he dropped, and Dean cried out as Cas’ cock found his prostate. “Oh, god, Cas,  _ yes!” _

Locking his hands on Dean’s hips, Cas held him in place, pistoning up into him again and again, tendons standing out on his neck. Dean’s gaze dropped to Cas’ pulse, and he bent to mouth over it and down to his mating gland, whimpering as Cas continued his assault against his prostate even as he stroked him. 

“Going to come for me, Dean? Going to squeeze that tight little hole around my cock? Want my knot, my Omega?” Cas whispered in his ear, his voice gone deep and dark.

“Knot me, knot me, claim me, fill me up!” Dean babbled, heat firing through his body as Cas’ knot started to swell, catching on his rim and slipping loose again. "Alpha!”

Cas was reduced to guttural grunts in his ear, his hands slick on Dean’s back as he thrust up into his body again and again. His knot swelled and caught, and with a final sharp thrust of his hips he locked into Dean’s body, his cock spurting hotly into his depths. Even as he came, his canines dropped and he bit down on Dean’s throat, piercing his mating gland and claiming him. The sharp pain sent Dean flying over the precipice into a freefall of pleasure, his cock spurting between them even as his ass produced more slick. Nuzzling at Cas’ throat, he found his mating gland and bit down in turn, claiming his angel.

“Mine…” Cas murmured, running his fingers lightly through Dean’s hair.

“Always have been, Cas.”

***

When they emerged several rounds and hours later, Sam gave them his patented bitch-face number seven, but Eileen grinned.

“About time, you too,” she teased, absently brushing her hair back from her face. Dean rolled his eyes, and Sam grinned, wrapping an arm around Eileen’s shoulders, bending to kiss her hair softly.

Cas pulled Dean against his side, nuzzling at his throat for reassurance, then turned to Sam. “Sam, about the pup…” 

“I’m keeping it,” Sam declared. “It might not have happened the way I would have planned, but I want this pup.”

Dean grinned. “I’m gonna be the coolest uncle ever. What’re you gonna call it?”

“Jumping the gun a little, don’t you think?” Cas asked, rolling his eyes.

Sam shrugged. “Plenty of time.”

*****

Cas stared at the small bundle in Sam’s arms, the light blond hair barely more than fuzz. Sleepy blue eyes stared up at him, and Cas bent closer, taking the tiny pup into his arms. His breath caught on a sob, and he felt Dean’s arms slip around his shoulders, his Omega supporting him. Stroking a gentle finger across the pup’s downy cheek, he smiled, a wavering, tremulous thing.

“Hello Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love Destiel? Over 18? Join us on Discord's [ Profound Bond ](https://discord.gg/rUFErcY) server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!


End file.
